TANGLED ( Remake )
by banananoona
Summary: Park Chanyeol seorang playboy, kehidupan sempurnanya jungkir balik saat Byun Baekhyun muncul kedalam dunianya sampai akhirnya ia terserang flu.. Oh ayolah, karena fakta sebenarnya adalah Chanyeol menolak mengakui kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta sekaligus patah hati karena Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun ( GS )
1. Prolog

Park Chanyeol adalah CEO muda sukses . Pria tampan dan angkuh yang menjadi anak emas di perusahaan ayahnya dan juga salah satu playboy paling terkenal di kota Seoul.Ia punya teman setia dan keluarga yang memanjakannya.

Jadi kenapa Chanyeol menutup diri di apartemennya selama tujuh hari, sangat tertekan dan depresi?

Byun Baekhyun seorang wanita brilian, cantik dan ambisius.Dia menolak

untuk membiarkan apapun atau siapapun menggelincirkan jalannya menuju sukses.

Ketika Baekhyun diterima bekerja di perusahaan IT milik ayah Chanyeol, semua aspek kehidupan mempesona sang

playboy berada dalam kekacauan.

Kompetisi profesional yang Baekhyun berikan sungguh mengerikan, ketertarikan Chanyeol padanya sangat mengganggu,

Kegagalannya untuk memikat Baekhyun ke tempat tidurnya begitu menjengkelkan.

Lalu, saat Chanyeol berada pada puncak untuk memiliki segala yang ia

inginkan, kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan malah mengancam merusak segalanya.

Akankah ia bisa mengurai perasaan nafsu dan kehangatan ?

frustrasi dan kepuasan?

Akankah ia akan bangkit untuk menghadapi tantangan terpenting dalam hidupnya?

Dapatkah seorang Park Chanyeol mendapatkan cintanya ?

~ **TBC** ~

Hollaaaaa hai hai

Pakabar ..

Ini aku bawa cerita baru ..

Tapi ini bukan ceritaku ya aku Remake dari Novel Emma Chase dg judul sama Tangled

Hanya nama tokoh, latar, suasana ( maybe ) yg bakal aku ubah dan mngkin ada bbrapa juga yg sedikit aku kurangi wkwkwk..

Duh gabisa buat menyusun kata" penjelasan akutuh haha ..

Ini buat selingan aja ya smbil nunggu yg 우리 up egen .. Huhu .

D sni aku d bantu ka chanviel61 dan ini juga ide dari beliau :))

So , Next atau tidakk ?

Semoga kalian suka ..

Please review ..

Gomawoo~


	2. Bab 1

Apakah kalian melihat orang yang belum mandi dan bercukur di atas sofa? Laki-laki yang memakai kaus abu-abu dekil dan celana robek? Itulah aku, Park Chanyeol. Aku biasanya tidak seperti ini. Maksudku, itu benar-benar bukanlah diriku.

Dalam keseharian, aku berpakaian rapi, daguku dicukur bersih, dan rambut hitamku disisir ke belakang dengan cara yang menurut orang membuatku terlihat berbahaya tapi profesional.Jasku adalah buatan tangan. Aku memakai sepatu yang harganya lebih mahal dari biaya sewa rumahmu.

Apartemenku? Ya, tempatku berada sekarang. Tirainya ditutup, dan perabotannya berpendar oleh pantulan warna kebiruan dari televisi. Meja dan lantainya berserakan botol bir, kotak pizza, dan wadah es krim yang kosong.

Sebenarnya apartemenku tidak seperti sekarang ini. Apartemen yang biasa aku tinggali adalah bersih, ada seorang gadis yang datang bersih-bersih dua kali seminggu. Dan semua kenyamanan modern ada didalamnya, segala mainan laki-laki dewasa yang dapat kalian pikirkan, surround sound, speaker satelit, dan plasma layar lebar yang akan membuat setiap pria berlutut dan memohon lebih banyak lagi. Dekorasinya modern—banyak nuansa warna hitam dan stainless steel dan siapa saja yang memasukinya akan tahu bahwa seorang pria tinggal di sana.

Jadi, seperti yang kubilang apa yang kalian lihat sekarang bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku sedang flu. Influenza.

Pernahkah kalian memperhatikan beberapa penyakit terburuk dalam sejarah memiliki nada yang liris? Kata-kata seperti malaria, diare,kolera. Apa kalian pikir mereka memberi nama itu dengan sengaja?

Untuk mengatakan dengan cara yang bagus bahwa kalian merasa seakan keluar dari pantat anjingmu?

Influenza. Suaranya terdengar menarik, jika kalian mengatakannya dengan tepat. Setidaknya aku cukup yakin terhadap apa yang sedang kuderita. Itulah kenapa aku telah bersembunyi di apartemenku selama tujuh hari terakhir. Itu sebabnya aku mematikan teleponku, kenapa aku hanya meninggalkan sofa untuk memakai kamar mandi atau membawa masuk makanan yang kupesan dari petugas pengiriman.

Berapa lama sebenarnya flu dapat bertahan? Sepuluh hari? Sebulan? Aku merasakannya seminggu yang lalu.

Alarmku berdering jam 05:00 pagi, seperti biasa. Tapi bukannya bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk pergi ke kantor yang mana aku adalah bintangnya, aku melemparkan jam itu ke seberang ruangan, hancur untuk selamanya.Jamnya menjengkelkan pula. Jam bodoh. Bersuara bip-bip-bip. Aku berguling dan kembali tidur. Ketika aku akhirnya menyeret tubuhku keluar dari tempat tidur, aku merasa lemah dan mual. Dadaku terasa nyeri, kepalaku sakit. Nah..flu, kan?

Aku tidak dapat tidur lagi, jadi aku mendekam di sini, di sofa terpercayaku. Terasa begitu nyaman sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini. Sepanjang minggu. Menonton film terbaik Will Ferrell's di plasma TV.Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy sedang kuputar sekarang.

Aku telah menontonnya tiga kali hari ini, tapi aku belum tertawa. Tidak sekalipun. Mungkin keempat kalinya akan berhasil? Sekarang ada gedoran di pintu apartemenku. Terkutuk petugas penjaga pintu. Untuk apa dia kemari? Dia akan menyesal ketika mendapat tip Natal tahun ini, aku jamin.

Aku mengabaikan gedoran itu, meskipun muncul lagi. Dan lagi.

" Chan..! Chanyeol..! kutahu kau ada di dalam sana! Buka pintunya sialan!"

Oh tidak.Itu Si Menyebalkan. Atau dikenal sebagai kakakku, Park Yoora. Ketika aku mengatakan kata menyebalkan maksudku dengan cara sesayang mungkin, aku bersumpah. Tapi begitulah Yoora. Penuntut, berpendirian keras, tak kenal lelah. Aku akan membunuh si penjaga pintuku.

"Jika kau tidak membuka pintu ini Chanyeol, aku akan menelepon polisi untuk mendobraknya, Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan!"

Paham kan apa maksudku? Aku menggenggam bantal yang telah berada di atas pangkuanku sejak flu terjadi. Aku menekan wajahku ke dalamnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Baunya seperti vanili dan lavender. Segar dan bersih dan membuat ketagihan.

"Chanyeol ! Kau dengar aku?"

Aku menarik bantal ke atas kepalaku. Bukan karena baunya seperti...dia tapi untuk menghalangi suara gedoran yang terus berlangsung di pintu apartemenku.

"Aku mengambil ponselku! Aku sedang menghubungi!" Suara Yoora merengek berisi peringatan, dan kutahu dia tidak main-main. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa diri untuk bangkit dari sofa. Berjalan ke pintu membutuhkan waktu, setiap langkah dari kakiku yang berat dan sakit merupakan upaya keras. Flu terkutuk.

Aku membuka pintu dan menguatkan diri menghadapi murka , Si Menyebalkan. Dia menggenggam iPhone terbaru ditelinganya dengan satu tangannya yang terawat sempurna. Rambut hitamnya ditarik kebelakang menjadi simpul sederhana namun elegan, dan tas hijau tua tergantung di bahunya, warna yang senada dengan roknya segalanya tentang Yoora adalah kesepadanan. Di belakangnya, tampak pria berwajah menyesal dalam setelan jas biru yang kusut, adalah sahabat dan rekan kerjaku, Oh Sehun. Aku memaafkanmu, Penjaga pintu. Ini Sehun yang harus mati.

"Ya Tuhan!" Yoora berteriak ngeri.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sudah kukatakan pada kalian ini bukan aku yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku tidak punya energi. Aku hanya meninggalkan pintu terbuka dan jatuh dengan wajah terlebih dulu di atas sofaku. Ini lembut dan hangat, tapi kukuh. Aku mencintaimu , sofa pernahkah aku bilang begitu? Yah, aku memberitahumu sekarang. Meskipun mataku terbenam dalam bantal, aku merasakan Yoora dan Sehun berjalan perlahan ke dalam apartemen. Aku membayangkan betapa terkejutnya wajah mereka melihat kondisi ini. Aku mengintip dari balik bantalku dan melihat bahwa mata batinku sangatlah tepat.

"Chanyeol?" Aku mendengar kakakku bertanya, tapi kali ini ada nada kekhawatiran yang menyelimuti satu suku kata pendeknya. Lalu dia marah lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, Sehun kenapa kau tidak segera meneleponku? Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan ini terjadi?"

"Aku belum melihatnya, Noona!" Kata Sehun cepat. Lihat dia juga takut pada Si Menyebalkan

"Aku datang setiap hari. Dia tidak mau membukakan pintu." Aku merasakan sofanya turun saat Yoora duduk di sampingku.

"Chanyeol?" Katanya pelan. Aku merasakan tangannya bergerak lembut sepanjang belakang rambutku.

"Sayang?" Suaranya begitu khawatir, dia mengingatkanku pada ibuku. Ketika aku masih anak-anak dan sakit di rumah, Ibu akan datang ke kamarku dengan membawa cokelat panas dan sup di atas nampan. Dia akan mencium keningku untuk memeriksa apakah masih panas karena demam. Ibu selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Memori dan tindakan serupa yang dilakukan Yoora menyebabkan mataku yang terpejam menjadi basah. Sebenarnya aku sedang kacau atau apa ?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yoora" Jawabku, meskipun aku tidak yakin apakah dia mendengar suaraku. Suaraku hilang terhalang oleh bantal beraroma manis.

"Aku hanya sedang flu " Aku mendengar kotak pizza dibuka dan suara erangan saat bau keju dan sosis busuk menguar dari dalam wadahnya.

"Bukan diet yang tepat bagi seseorang yang terkena flu, adikku."Aku kemudian mendengar suara riuh dari botol bir dan sampah, dan kutahu Yoora mulai membereskan kekacauan. Aku bukan satusatunya orang di keluargaku yang terobsesi dengan kerapian.

"Oh, itu jelas salah!" Yoora menarik napas dengan tajam dan menilai dari bau yang bergabung dengan aroma pizza busuk, kupikir dia baru saja membuka kontainer es krim berumur tiga hari yang tidak sekosong seperti yang kukira.

"Chanyeol .." Yoora menggoyang bahuku dengan lembut. Aku menyerah dan duduk, menggosok mataku yang kelelahan.

"Bicaralah padaku," Yoora memohon. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Saat aku melihat ekspresi galau dari kakak perempuanku yang menyebalkan, aku seakan terlempar ke masa dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu. Aku berusia enam tahun dan hamsterku, Mr. Wuzzles baru saja mati. Dan seperti hari itu, kebenaran yang menyakitkan mengoyak dari paru-paruku.

"Ini akhirnya terjadi."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang telah kau harapkan padaku selama bertahun-tahun," bisikku.

"Aku jatuh cinta "

Aku mendongak untuk melihat senyumnya. Itulah yang selalu Yoora inginkan terjadi padaku. Dia sudah lama sekali menikah dengan Kimbum hyung, telah jatuh cinta dengan Kimbum hyung jauh lebih lama lagi. Jadi Yoora tidak pernah setuju dengan cara hidupku dan tidak sabar melihatku memiliki hubungan tetap. Untuk menemukan seseorang yang akan merawatku, seperti cara dia mengurus Kimbum hyung. Bagaimana ibu masih mengurus ayah kami.Tapi aku bilang padanya itu takkan pernah terjadi itu bukan apayang kuinginkan.

Kenapa membawa buku ke perpustakaan? Kenapa membawa pasir ke pantai? Kenapa membeli sapi ketika kalian memperoleh susu secara gratis? Apa kalian mulai melihat gambarannya di sini?

Aku melihat Yoora mulai tersenyum ketika dengan suara kecil yang bahkan tidak kukenali, aku mengatakan, "Dia akan menikah dengan orang lain. Dia tidak...dia tidak menginginkanku, noona "

Simpati menyebar di wajah kakakku, seperti selai di atas roti. Dan kemudian tekad. Karena Yoora adalah tukang beres-beres. Dia bisa membuka saluran air yang tersumbat, menambal dinding yang berlubang, dan menghilangkan noda dari karpet manapun. Aku sudah tahu apa yang sedang berputar di kepalanya saat ini jika adiknya sedang kacau, dia akan segera meluruskan keadaannya lagi. Aku berharap dapat semudah itu. Tapi kupikir semua Krazy Glue di dunia ini tidak akan mampu menyambungkan kepingan hatiku menjadi utuh lagi.

Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau aku juga seorang yang puitis?

"Oke. .. Kita bisa memperbaiki ini, Park Chanyeol.."

Apa aku tahu kakakku atau apa ?

"Pergilah mandi air panas yang lama. Aku akan membersihkan kekacauan ini. Kemudian, kita akan keluar. Kita bertiga."

"Aku tidak bisa keluar." Apa dia tidak dengar? "Aku sedang flu." Yoora tersenyum penuh kasih.

"Kau perlu makanan panas yang enak. Kau membutuhkan mandi. Setelah itu kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Mungkin dia benar. Tuhan tahu apa yang telah kulakukan selama tujuh hari terakhir tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku mengangkat bahu dan bangun untuk melakukan apa yang Yoora katakan. Seperti bocah empat tahun dengan wooby-nya, aku juga membawa bantal berhargaku.

Dalam perjalanan ke kamar mandi, aku tidak bisa mencegah untuk berpikir bagaimana semua ini terjadi. Aku punya kehidupan yangbaik sekali. Sebuah kehidupan yang sempurna. Dan kemudian semuanya berantakan.

Oh, kalian ingin tahu bagaimana? Kalian ingin mendengar kisah menyedihkanku? Oke , kalau begitu. Semuanya dimulai beberapa bulan yang lalu, pada malam minggu yang normal.

Well, normal menurutku.

~~~~~~~

 ** _Empat bulan sebelumnya_**

"Persetan, ya. Bagus. Ya, seperti itu."

Lihat pria itu yang memakai jas hitam dan sangat tampan? Ya, pria yang sedang mendapatkan blowjob dari si seksi berambut merah di kamar mandi? Itulah aku. Aku yang sesungguhnya.MBF: Me Before Flu.

"Ya Tuhan, baby, aku akan keluar." Mari kita hentikan adegan ini sejenak.

Bagi wanita di luar sana yang sedang membaca ini, izinkan aku memberi kalian suatu saran gratis: Pernahkah ada seorang pria yang baru saja kalian temui di sebuah klub memanggilmu baby, sweetheart, angel, atau panggilan sayang sejenisnya?

Jangan salah mengartikan dengan berpikir bahwa dia begitu tertarik padamu, dia sudah memikirkan nama panggilan. Itu karena dia tidak bisa atau tidak peduli untuk mengingat nama kalian yang sebenarnya. Dan tidak ada gadis yang mau dipanggil dengan nama yang salah ketika dia berlutut memberiku blowjob di toilet pria. Jadi untuk amannya, aku memanggilnya baby. Nama aslinya? Apakah itu penting?

"Sial, baby, aku keluar." Dia melepaskan mulutnya dengan suara pop dan menangkap spermaku dengan tangannya seperti pemain football liga utama. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke wastafel untuk bersih-bersih dan menarik retsleting keatas. Si rambut merah menatapku sambil tersenyum saat ia berkumur dengan sebotol mouthwash untuk bepergian dari tasnya. Menawan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum?" Ia bertanya, dengan yang kuyakin adalah suara seksi menurutnya. Tapi inilah fakta untuk kalian sekali aku sudah selesai, aku selesai. Aku bukan tipe orang yang naik rollercoaster yang sama dua kali. Setelah dirasa cukup, dan kemudian sensasi itu hilang, begitu pula ketertarikannya. Tapi, ibuku membesarkanku menjadi seorang gentleman.

"Tentu sayang, kau pergi mencari meja dan aku akan membawakan kita sesuatu dari bar." Bagaimanapun, si rambut merah telah berusaha dengan baik untuk mengisapku sampai klimaks. Dia pantas mendapatkan minuman.

Setelah meninggalkan kamar mandi, dia pergi mencari meja, dan aku pergi menuju bar yang oh... begitu ramai. Bukankah aku sudah bilang sekarang malam Minggu, kan? Dan tempat ini bernama Le Chamber.Ini adalah klub terpopuler di Seoul .

Well, setidaknya malam itu. Minggu depan akan menjadi klub yang biasa. Tapi lokasi bukan masalah. Polanya selalu sama. Setiap akhir pekan aku dan teman-temanku datang ke sini bersama-sama namun pergi secara terpisah dan tidak pernah sendirian. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku bukan orang jahat.

Aku tidak berdusta, aku tidak memaksa wanita dengan kata berbunga-bunga tentang masa depan bersama dan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku orang yang jujur dan terus terang. Aku mencari kesenangan untuk satu malam dan aku memberitahu mereka begitu. Itu lebih baik dibanding sembilan puluh persen pria lain di sini, percayalah. Dan sebagian besar gadis-gadis di sini mencari hal yang sama denganku.

Oke, mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi aku tidak bias mencegah jika mereka melihatku, bercinta denganku, dan tiba-tiba ingin punya anak dariku. Itu bukan masalahku. Seperti yang kubilang, aku memberitahu mereka apa adanya, memberi mereka kesenangan dan kemudian membayari mereka ongkos taksi. Terima kasih, selamat malam. Jangan telpon aku, karena aku sangat yakin tidak akan meneleponmu.

Akhirnya dapat menerobos kerumunan menuju bar, aku memesan dua minuman. Aku meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk menonton tubuh menggeliat dan meliuk yang melebur satu sama lain di lantai dansa saat musik bergetar. Dan kemudian aku melihat dia, lima meter dari tempatku berdiri, menunggu dengan sabar tapi terlihat agak gelisah di antara lengan yang terangkat, uang melambai, sekawanan orang yang haus alkohol berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari si bartender.

Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku puitis, kan? Yang benar adalah, aku tidak selalu begitu. Tidak sampai saat ini. Dia luar biasa seperti malaikat jelita. Pilih satu kata, kata apapun. Intinya adalah, untuk sesaat, aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Rambutnya panjang, gelap dan berkilau bahkan dalam cahaya redup dari klub. Dia mengenakan gaun backless warna merah seksi tapi berkelas yang menonjolkan setiap lekuk sempurna dari tubuhnya yang kencang. Mulutnya penuh dan menggairahkan, dengan bibir tipis yang memohon untuk dilumat. Dan matanya. Demi Tuhan. Matanya yang kecil,sipit dan sangat gelap.

Aku membayangkan mata itu menatapku saat ia memasukkan kejantananku ke mulut kecilnya yang seksi. Organ yang sedang kubicarakan segera menggeliat karena pikiran itu. Aku harus mendapatkannya. Aku bergegas menuju kearahnya, memutuskan saat itu juga bahwa dia adalah wanita beruntung yang akan mendapat kesenangan menemaniku untuk sisa malam ini. Dan kesenangan apa yang ingin kuraih.

Tiba sesaat sebelum dia membuka mulut untuk memesan minuman, aku mendahuluinya, "Wanita ini akan memesan..." Aku menatap kearahnya untuk menduga apa yang akan dia minum.

Ini adalah bakatku. Beberapa orang adalah peminum bir, beberapa orang peminum scotch dan soda, beberapa orang penggemar anggur yang tua, yang lain brendi atau sampanye yang manis. Dan aku selalu bias tahu siapa meminum apa selalu.

"...Veramonte Merlot, 2003." Dia menoleh kearahku dengan alis terangkat, dan matanya menilaiku dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Memutuskan bahwa aku bukanlah pecundang, katanya, "Kau hebat." Aku tersenyum.

"Aku lihat reputasiku mendahuluiku. Ya, memang. Dan kau cantik." Dia tersipu. Sebenarnya pipinya berubah jadi merah muda dan dia membuang muka. Masih adakah orang yang tersipu hari ini? Ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika kita mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman...dan privat? Jadi kita bisa mengenal lebih baik satu sama lain?"

Tanpa ragu, ia berkata, "Aku di sini dengan teman-temanku. Kami sedang merayakan sesuatu. Aku biasanya tidak datang ke tempat seperti ini."

"Apa yang kalian rayakan?"

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan gelar BAs Desain-ku dan memulai pekerjaan baru pada hari Senin."

"Benarkah? Sangat kebetulan. Aku sendiri bekerja dibidang IT dan Desain. Mungkin kau pernah mendengar tentang perusahaanku? Perusahaan Park Corp ?" Kami adalah perusahaan IT dan Desain paling terkenal di kota ini, jadi kuyakin dia sepatutnya terkesan. Mari kita berhenti di sini lagi, boleh kan?

Apakah kalian melihat mulut wanita cantik ini terbuka ketika aku mengatakan padanya di mana aku bekerja? Apakah kalian melihat matanya yang terbelalak? Seharusnya itu memberiku suatu petunjuk. Tapi pada saat itu aku tidak memperhatikannya—aku terlalu sibuk memeriksa payudaranya. Mereka sempurna, omong-omong. Lebih kecil dari ukuran yang biasanya kusuka, tidak lebih dari setangkup. Tapi sejauh yang kutahu, setangkup adalah yang kalian butuhkan. Maksudku adalah, ingat bagaimana ekspresi terkejutnya itu akan masuk akal nantinya. Sekarang, kembali ke pembicaraan.

"Kita memiliki begitu banyak kesamaan," kataku.

"Kita berdua dalam bisnis yang sama, kita berdua suka anggur merah yang bagus...Kupikir kita berutang pada diri kita sendiri untuk melihat kemana pembicaraan ini menuju malam ini." Dia tertawa. Itu adalah suara ajaib. Sekarang aku harus menjelaskan satu hal di sini. Dengan wanita lain,pada malam yang lain, aku pasti sudah ada di taksi sekarang, dengan tanganku masuk ke gaunnya dan mulutku membuatnya mengerang. Tidak diragukan lagi. Bagiku, ini adalah usaha menuju kesana. Dan anehnya, ini cukup merangsang.

"Omong-omong, aku Chanyeol." Aku mengulurkan tanganku. "Dan kau?"

Dia mengangkat tangannya. "Bertunangan." Tidak terpengaruh, aku memegang tangannya dan mencium buku jarinya, sedikit menyentuh dengan lidahku. Kulihat wanita cantik yang enggan ini mencoba untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak gemetar, dan kutahu, meski kata-katanya bertentangan, aku memberikan pengaruh padanya.

Yah, aku bukan tipe orang yang benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang orang katakan. Aku melihat cara mereka mengatakannya. Kalian dapat belajar banyak tentang seseorang jika kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk memperhatikan cara mereka bergerak, bagaimana mata mereka beralih, tinggi rendahnya suara mereka. Mata polosnya mungkin mengatakan tidak padaku...tapi tubuhnya? Tubuhnya berteriak, 'Ya, ya, setubuhi aku di atas meja bar'.

Dalam rentang waktu tiga menit, dia mengatakan padaku alasan dia ada di sini, apa pekerjaannya, dan mengijinkanku untuk membelai tangannya. Itu bukanlah sikap seorang wanita yang tidak tertarik , itu adalah sikap seorang wanita yang 'tidak ingin tertarik'. Dan aku pasti bisa mengatasinya. Aku hampir saja mengomentari tentang cincin pertunangannya, berliannya sangat kecil, bahkan saat diamati dari dekat berliannya tidak dapat ditemukan. Tapi aku tak ingin menyinggung perasaannya. Dia bilang dia baru saja lulus. Aku punya teman yang harus menjalani sekolah bisnis, dan hutang untuk biaya kuliahnya dapat mencekik leher.

Jadi aku berganti dengan taktik yang berbeda kejujuran. "Lebih baik lagi. kau tidak biasa pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Aku tidak berkomitmen. Kita sangat cocok. Kita harus mengeksplorasi hubungan ini lebih jauh lagi, kan?"

Dia tertawa lagi, dan minuman kami tiba. Dia mengambil miliknya. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya. Aku harus kembali ke teman-temanku sekarang. Senang bicara denganmu."

Aku memberinya senyum nakal, tak bisa menahan diri. "Baby, jika kau membiarkanku membawamu pergi dari sini, aku akan memberikan arti baru pada kata kesenangan."

Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah dia menghadapi seorang anak yang merajuk. Kemudian dia berkata dari balik bahunya saat ia berjalan pergi, "Selamat malam, Mr. Park.."

Seperti yang kubilang, aku biasanya seorang pria yang jeli. Jongin, Jongdae dan aku, kita bisa berkumpul bersama. Tapi aku begitu terpesona oleh pantat indahnya, aku melewatkan petunjuk itu pada awalnya. Apakah kalian memperhatikan? Apakah kalian menangkap detail kecil yang kulewatkan?

Untuk saat ini, aku membiarkan wanita misterius berambut hitam itu pergi. Aku berniat untuk memberinya sedikit kelonggaran, kemudian memancingnya mendekat dan menjerat dia sepenuhnya. Aku berencana untuk mengejar dia sepanjang malam ini, kalau perlu.Dia sangat seksi.

Tapi kemudian si rambut merah, ya gadis yang di toilet pria menemukanku. "Di sini kau rupanya! Kupikir aku kehilanganmu." Dia menempelkan tubuhnya kesisi tubuhku dan mengelus lenganku dengan cara intim. " Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempatku? Hanya di sudut jalan."

Ah, terima kasih tapi tidak. Si rambut merah cepat menjadi memori yang memudar. Pandanganku tertuju pada prospek yang lebih baik dan menarik. Aku baru akan mengatakan itu padanya ketika si rambut merah yang lain muncul di sampingnya.

"Ini adalah adikku, Seulgi. Aku menceritakan padanya tentangmu. Dia pikir kita bertiga bisa...kau tahu.. bersenang-senang."

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada adik si rambut merah saudara kembarnya, sebenarnya. Dan seketika itu juga, rencanaku berubah. Iya, aku tahu...kubilang aku tidak naik roller coaster yang sama dua kali. Tapi kalau roller coaster kembar?

 _Aku beritahu kalian, tak ada seorang pria pun yang akan melewatkan kesempatan itu._

~~~~~~~

uwuu~ Bab wkwk

Btw gaiss kalau mungkin ada salah d penulisan gelar si baeknya d sini bisa kalian komem dan biar aku bisa memperbaiki karna jujur aja aku ga begtu paham sama gelar" sarjana krna aku bukan anak kuliaha

so, next... ?????

please komen ... :))

gomawo...

dan selamat berhari minggu.. chuuuu~


	3. Bab 2

Pernahkah aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintai pekerjaanku?

Jika diibaratkan perusahaanku adalah Major League baseball, aku pemain terbaiknya. Aku seorang partner di salah satu perusahaan IT dan Desain terkemuka di Seoul, yang mengkhususkan diri dalam Desain Interior. Ya, ayahku dan kedua sahabat dekatnya yang mulai merintis perusahaan ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bekerja keras untuk memperoleh posisiku sekarang karena akupun melakukannya dan juga bukan berarti aku tidak makan, bernafas, dan tidur. Aku berusaha untuk memperoleh reputasiku.

Bagian terbaik tentang pekerjaanku adalah perasaan mabuk yang kurasakan ketika menutup kesepakatan, kesepakatan yang sangat bagus. Ini seperti mendapat blackjack di kasino Vegas. Seperti dipilih oleh Jenna Jameson untuk bermain di film porno berikutnya. Tidak ada dan maksudku tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu.

Aku yang memutuskan setiap desain yang akan diberikan kepada klien , dari segi urusan perlengkapan IT maupun Interior. Semua harus sesuai dengan apa yang sudah disepakati dan kepuasan klien adalah prioritas utamaku.

Kompetisi untuk mendapat klien sangat sengit. Kalian harus menarik perhatian mereka, membuat mereka menginginkanmu, membuat mereka percaya tidak ada orang lain yang dapat melakukan untuk mereka seperti yang bisa kalian lakukan. Ini agak mirip seperti melakukan hubungan seks. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan seorang wanita yang menarik pada penghujung hari, aku mendapatkan cek yang sangat besar, aku menghasilkan uang untuk diriku sendiri dan juga untuk klienku-banyak sekali.

Anak-anak dari para mitra ayahku juga bekerja di sini, Oh Sehun dan Kim Kimbum. Ya Kimbum-suami Si Menyebalkan, seperti para ayah kami, kami bertiga tumbuh besar bersama, masuk ke sekolah yang sama, dan sekarang bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Para orangtua menyerahkan pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya kepada kami. Mereka memeriksa dari waktu ke waktu, untuk merasakan bahwa mereka masih menjalankan sesuatu, dan kemudian pergi menuju Country club untuk bermain golf di sore hari.

Kimbum dan Sehun juga bagus pada pekerjaannya-jangan salah paham. Tapi akulah bintangnya. Akulah jagoannya dan aku orang yang klien cari .

Senin pagi aku ada di kantorku jam sembilan, sama seperti biasa. Sekretarisku-wanita cantik berambut pirang berpayudara besar- sudah ada di sana, siap dengan jadwalku untuk hari ini, pesanku dari akhir pekan, dan secangkir kopi terbaik di Viva Café.

Tidak, aku belum pernah menidurinya.

Bukan berarti aku tidak senang melakukannya. Percayalah, jika dia tidak bekerja untukku, aku akan memukul (merayu) dia lebih keras daripada Mohammad Ali.

Tapi aku punya aturan-standar, kalau menurut istilah kalian. Salah satunya adalah tidak main-main di sekitar kantor. Aku tidak berhubungan asmara dengan rekan kerja, aku tidak bercinta dimana aku bekerja. Belum lagi masalah pelecehan seksual akan muncul; ini bukan bisnis yang bagus. Tidak profesional.

Jadi, Irene adalah satu-satunya wanita selain kerabat sedarah yang memiliki interaksi secara platonis denganku, dia juga satu-satunya anggota dari lawan jenis yang pernah aku anggap sebagai teman. Kami memilki hubungan kerja yang baik. Irene sungguh...mengagumkan.

Itu alasan lain aku tidak akan menidurinya bahkan jika Irene berbaring telentang di atas meja memohonku untuk melakukannya. Percaya atau tidak, seorang sekretaris yang bagus-yang sangat bagus-sulit ditemukan. Aku pernah punya beberapa sekretaris yang sangat bodoh. Aku pernah punya sekretaris yang berpikir mereka bisa sukses hanya dengan telentang, jika kalian tahu apa maksudku. Mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang ingin aku temui di sebuah bar pada malam Minggu-bukan tipe gadis yang aku inginkan untuk menjawab teleponku di senin pagi.

Jadi sekarang kalian punya sedikit wawasan, kan? Mari kita kembali ke kisah perjalananku menuju neraka.

"Aku memindahkan jadwal makan siang dengan Wu jam satu ke pertemuan jam empat," Irene mengatakan padaku saat dia memberiku setumpuk pesan.

Sial.

Wu Corp. adalah konglomerat media yang bernilai miliaran won. Aku telah mengerjakan perusahaan baru mereka di China selama berbulan-bulan, dan CEO-nya, Kris Wu selalu lebih gampang menerima saat perut kenyang.

"Kenapa?"

Dia memberiku sebuah berkas. "Hari ini-makan siang di ruang konferensi. Ayahmu memperkenalkan rekan kerja baru. Kau tahu bagaimana ayahmu tentang urusan ini."

Kalian pernah menonton film A christmas Carol? Tentu saja pernah -ada beberapa versi pada beberapa saluran, di suatu tempat sehari sebelum Natal. Well, kalian tahu saat Ghost of Christmas Past membawa Scrooge kembali ke masa lalu ketika ia masih muda dan bahagia? Dan dia punya bos, Fezziwig, si gendut yang menyelenggarakan pesta besar? Ya, orang itu. Itulah ayahku.

Ayahku mencintai perusahaan ini dan menganggap semua karyawan sebagai keluarga besarnya. Dia selalu mencari alasan untuk mengadakan acara pesta kantor, acara pesta ulang tahun, baby shower, makan siang Thanksgiving, prasmanan President's Day, makan malam... perlu aku lanjutkan?

Sebuah keajaiban jika pekerjaan yang sebenarnya dapat terselesaikan.

Dan Natal? Lupakan tentang itu. Pesta Natal ayahku legendaris. Semua orang pulang dengan mabuk. Beberapa orang tidak pulang sama sekali. Tahun lalu kami menangkap sepuluh karyawan dari perusahaan saingan yang berusaha menyelinap masuk, hanya karena pesta di malam hari yang fantastis. Dan itu semua dilakukan untuk memperoleh atmosfer suasana yang diinginkan ayahku pada perusahaan ini.

Ayahku mencintai karyawannya, dan mereka balas mencintainya. Pengabdian, kesetiaan-kami mendapatkannya secara melimpah. Itu bagian yang membuat kami menjadi yang terbaik. Karena karyawan yang bekerja di sini hampir dipastikan akan menjual anak sulung mereka pada ayahku.

Namun, ada hari seperti sekarang ini, ketika aku butuh melayani klien-yang membuat perayaan ayahku bisa menjadi sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi begitulah keadaannya.

Jadwal Senin pagiku penuh, jadi aku pergi menuju mejaku dan mulai bekerja. Kemudian, sebelum aku bisa berkedip, sudah pukul satu, dan aku menuju ke ruang konferensi. Aku melihat kepala berambut coklat gelap yang melekat pada tubuh tinggi dan kekar. Itu pasti Kim Jongin. Jongin mulai bekerja di perusahaan ini enam tahun yang lalu, tahun yang sama denganku. Dia pria yang baik dan sering menjadi kawan berakhir pekan. Di sampingnya adalah Sehun, asyik mengobrol sambil mengusap rambut coklat terangnya dengan tangannya yang besar.

Aku mengambil makanan dari prasmanan dan bergabung dengan mereka saat Sehun menceritakan malam Minggunya. "Kemudian gadis itu mengeluarkan borgol dan cambuk. Sebuah cambuk! Kukira aku akan kehilangan akal saat itu juga, aku bersumpah demi Tuhan. Maksudku...dia masuk ke suatu biara...sebenarnya belajar untuk menjadi biarawati, bro!"

"Aku sudah bilang, orang pendiam selalu suka yang aneh-aneh," tambah Jongin dengan tertawa. Sehun mengalihkan mata coklatnya pada Kimbum dan berkata, "Serius, bung. Kau harus keluar dengan kami, sekali saja, aku mohon."

Aku menyeringai mendengar kalimat itu karena kutahu persis apa yang akan terjadi.

"Maaf, pernahkah kau bertemu dengan istriku?" Kimbum bertanya, alisnya berkerut dengan kebingungan.

"Jangan menyebalkan," Jongin menyikutnya. "Katakan pada istrimu kau akan main kartu atau sesuatu yang lain, bersenang-senanglah sedikit."

Kimbum melepas kaca matanya dan menyeka lensa dengan serbet saat ia tampaknya mempertimbangkan ide itu.

"Benar. Dan ketika istriku tahu-dan Yoora pasti akan tahu, aku jamin-dia akan menghidangkan bolaku di atas piring perak. Dengan saus colek mentega bawang putih di sampingnya dan anggur Chianti yang enak."

Kimbum mengeluarkan suara menyeruput ala Hannibal Lecter, yang membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Disamping itu," Ia merenungkan dengan senang, memasang kembali kacamatanya dan meregangkan tangan di atas kepalanya. "Di rumah aku punya filet mignon, kawan. Aku tidak tertarik pada sloppy Joes*."

"Dasar penakut," Sehun terbatuk, sementara Jongin menggeleng kearah kakak iparku dan berkata, "Bahkan filet yang enak akan membosankan kalau kau memakannya setiap hari."

"Tidak," Kimbum membela diri dengan penuh arti. "Jika kau memasaknya dengan cara yang berbeda setiap kalinya. Istriku tahu bagaimana membuat makananku tetap menarik."

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memohon, "Tolong. Harap berhenti di situ." Ada beberapa visualisasi yang tidak ingin ada dalam kepalaku. Sekalipun.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chanyeol? Aku melihatmu pergi dengan gadis kembar itu. Apa rambut mereka asli berwarna merah?" Jongin bertanya padaku.

Aku merasakan senyum puas meregang atas bibirku. "Oh ya rambutnya asli." Kemudian aku mulai mendeskripsikan malam Minggu liarku secara jelas dan mendetil.

Oke mari kita berhenti sekarang karena aku bisa melihat pandangan menghakimi di wajah kalian. Aku juga bisa mendengar ketidaksetujuan bernada tinggi dari kalian: 'Dasar brengsek. Dia berhubungan seks dengan seorang gadis-well, dalam hal ini dua gadis-dan sekarang dia menceritakan semua itu ke teman-temannya. Itu sangat tidak hormat.'

Pertama-tama, jika seorang wanita ingin aku menghormatinya, dia perlu bersikap seperti seseorang yang layak dihormati. Kedua, aku tidak berusaha bersikap brengsek; aku hanya menjadi pria umumnya. Dan semua pria berbicara dengan teman-teman mereka tentang seks.

Mari kuulangi, kalau saja kalian melewatkannya:

SEMUA PRIA BICARA PADA TEMAN-TEMANNYA TENTANG SEKS.

Jika seorang pria memberitahumu dia tidak melakukannya? tinggalkan dia, karena dia telah membohongimu.

Dan satu lagi-aku juga pernah mendengar kakak perempuanku mengobrol soal itu bersama sejumlah temannya. Beberapa cerita yang keluar dari mulut mereka bisa saja membuat Larry Flynt tersipu. Jadi jangan bersikap seolah wanita tidak membicarakan tentang seks seperti halnya kami kaum pria .karena kutahu pasti mereka melakukannya.

Setelah menguraikan poin-poin terperinci akhir pekanku, pembicaraan di meja berganti ke football dan efektivitas dari serangan Manning. Di kejauhan aku mendengar suara ayahku saat ia berdiri di depan ruangan, menjelaskan secara rinci prestasi besar dari rekan kerja kami yang baru, yang filenya tidak repot-repot aku buka pagi ini.

Obrolan memudar saat pikiranku beralih ke bagian dari malam Mingguku yang tidak kuceritakan ke teman-temanku: interaksi dengan salah satu dewi berambut hitam, tepatnya. Aku masih bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas mata sipit dan kecil gelapnya di kepalaku. Bibir lezatnya, rambut bercahaya yang pasti lembut seperti kelihatannya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bayangan wanita itu muncul di kepalaku, tanpa diminta, selama satu setengah hari terakhir. Sebenarnya,seperti setiap jam sebuah gambaran dari beberapa bagian dirinya datang padaku, dan mendapati diriku membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Atau, lebih tepatnya, apa yang bisa terjadi jika aku tetap tinggal dan pergi mengikutinya.

Ini aneh. Aku bukan tipe pria yang akan mengenang orang asing yang kutemui selama petualangan akhir pekanku. Biasanya, mereka memudar dari pikiran saat aku pergi dari ranjang mereka. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang dirinya. Mungkin karena dia menolakku. Mungkin karena aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Atau mungkin pantat indahnya yang kencang membuatku ingin memegangnya dan takkan pernah membiarkannya pergi.

Saat bayangan yang ada dalam pikiranku mulai terfokus pada sosok itu, geliatan akrab mulai terjadi di organ bawahku, kalau kau tahu maksudku. Secara mental aku memperingatkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah lagi mengalami ereksi spontan sejak berumur dua belas tahun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sepertinya aku harus menelepon wanita seksi yang menyelipkan nomer teleponnya padaku di coffehouse pagi ini. Biasanya aku menunda aktivitas semacam itu untuk kegiatan akhir pekan, tapi rupanya kejantananku ingin membuat perkecualian.

Pada saat ini, aku telah sampai didepan ruangan, dalam antrian untuk berjabat tangan seperti lazimnya menyambut semua karyawan baru. Saat aku mendekati ujung depan barisan, ayahku melihat dan datang menyambut dengan tepukan sayang di punggungku.

"Senang kau sudah datang, Chan. Gadis baru ini punya potensi yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin kau secara pribadi membantu dan melindunginya, membantu dia memperoleh pengalaman untuk pertama kalinya. Kalau kau melakukan itu nak, aku jamin dia akan menjadi sukses dan membuat kita semua bangga."

"Tentu, ayah. Tidak masalah."

Bagus. Seperti aku tidak punya pekerjaan sendiri untuk diurus. Sekarang aku harus menuntun seorang pemula saat dia berjalan di kegelapan dunia yang menakutkan dari korporat Korea. Sungguh sempurna.

Terima kasih, ayah.

Akhirnya giliranku tiba. Dia memunggungiku saat aku melangkah. Aku menatap rambut lembut gelapnya yang diikat menjadi sanggul rendah, kecil, sosok tubuh mungilnya. Mataku menatap pada punggungnya, saat ia berbicara dengan orang di depannya. Berdasarkan insting tatapanku tertuju pada pantatnya dan...tunggu.

Tunggu, tunggu sebentar.

Aku pernah melihat pantat ini sebelumnya.

Tidak mungkin.

Dia berbalik.

Tidak.

Senyum di wajahnya melebar saat matanya terhubung denganku. Mata cemerlang tak berujung yang telah kuimpikan dan sekarang baru kuingat. Dia mengangkat alis sebagai tanda mengenali dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Mr.Park"

Aku merasa mulutku membuka dan menutup, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Kaget melihat dia lagi-di sini dari semua tempat -sesaat keterkejutan itu pasti telah membekukan bagian otakku yang mengontrol kemampuan bicara. Ketika syaraf sinapsis mulai berfungsi lagi, aku mendengar ayahku berkata, "... Byun. Baekhyun Byun, dia akan jadi orang sukses, nak. Dan dengan bantuanmu dia akan membawa kita bersamanya."

Baekhyun Byun.

Gadis di bar. Gadis yang aku biarkan pergi. Gadis yang mulutnya masih sangat kuinginkan untuk berada di sekitar kejantananku.

Dan dia bekerja disini. Di kantorku, di mana aku telah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah...sekalipun...berhubungan seks dengan rekan kerja. Tangan hangat lembutnya dengan sempurna meluncur di tanganku, dua pikiran secara bersama masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

Yang pertama: Tuhan telah membenciku.

Yang kedua: aku telah menjadi laki-laki yang sangat, sangat nakal hampir sepanjang hidupku dan ini adalah balasannya.

Dan kalian tahu kutipan yang sering orang katakan tentang pembalasan, kan?

Benar. Dia salah satu wanita yang sulit dihadapi.

 **~~TBC~~**

filet mignon: nama sejenis steak.

sloppy joes: sandwich yang terdiri dari daging giling, bawang, saus tomat atau kecap dan bumbu lainnya.

NEXT ?

Happy satnight bagi yang menjalankan *

jangan lupa komennya .. gomawo~


	4. Bab 3

Aku yang menentukan nasibku sendiri. Kehendak. Kendali. Aku menentukan kemana jalan hidupku. Aku memutuskan kegagalan dan kesuksesanku. Persetan dengan nasib. Takdir bisa enyah selamanya. Jika aku sangat menginginkan sesuatu, aku bisa mendapatkannya. Jika aku fokus, berkorban, tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan.

Kalau kalian tanya, apa maksud dari sikapku? Kenapa aku terdengar seperti pembicara utama pada konvensi swadaya? Sebenarnya apa yang coba kukatakan?

Singkatnya: aku mengendalikan kejantananku. Kejantananku tidak dapat mengendalikanku. Itulah yang telah kukatakan pada diri sendiri selama satu setengah jam terakhir.

Lihat aku di sana, di mejaku. Bergumam tak jelas seperti penderita skizofrenia kehabisan obat?

Aku sedang mengingatkan diri sendiri pada prinsip hidupku, keyakinan suci yang membuat aku bisa sampai sejauh ini dalam hidup. Prinsip yang telah membuatku sukses tak terbantahkan di ranjang dan di kantor. Prinsip yang tidak pernah mengecewakanku sebelumnya. Prinsip yang setengah mati ingin kubuang ke keluar jendela. Semua karena wanita yang berkantor diseberang lorong.

Baekhyun Byun Setiap-Orang-Memanggilku- Baekhyun.

Bicara tentang masalah terkutuk ini.

Caraku melihatnya, aku masih bisa meraih yang lebih tinggi. Secara teknis aku tidak bertemu Baek di tempat kerja; aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah bar, itu berarti dia bisa melupakan label "rekan kerja" dan mempertahankan status "kencan yang tak terduga" seperti yang awalnya ditunjukkan padanya.

Apa? Aku seorang pengusaha; itu tugasku untuk menemukan celah.

Jadi, dalam teori setidaknya, aku bisa bercinta dengannya dan tidak merusak hukum alam pribadiku sendiri. Masalah dengan strategi itu, tentu saja adalah apa yang terjadi sesudahnya.

Lirikan kerinduan, mata penuh harapan, upaya yang menyedihkan untuk membuatku cemburu. Pertemuan secara "kebetulan", pertanyaan tentang rencanaku, terlihat santai berjalan melewati pintu kantorku. Yang semuanya pasti akan meningkat menjadi perilaku semi-penguntit yang meresahkan.

Beberapa wanita dapat mengatasi kencan satu malam. Yang lain tidak bisa. Dan aku pasti berada di ujung yang salah dari orang-orang yang tidak bisa.

Ini tidak menyenangkan.

Jadi, kalian paham, tidak peduli betapa parahnya aku ingin, tidak peduli betapa keras nafsu mencoba menguasaiku. Itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin kubawa ke tempat bisnis. Tempat suciku-rumah keduaku.

Itu tidak akan terjadi. Titik.

Itu saja. Diskusi selesai.

Kasus ditutup.

Baekhyun Byun secara resmi dicoret dari daftar potensialku. Dia terlarang. Tak tersentuh. Sama sekali takkan pernah. Tepat disebelah daftar mantan pacar teman-temanku, putri bos, dan sahabat baik kakakku.

Well, kategori terakhir sedikit masuk wilayah abu-abu. Ketika aku berumur delapan belas tahun, sahabat Yoora, Tiffany Hwang, menghabiskan musim panas di rumah kami. Tuhan memberkatinya —gadis itu memiliki mulut seperti alat penghisap debu. Untungnya bagiku. Si Menyebalkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa sahabatnya datang ke kamarku pada jam dua malam. Kalau sampai dia tahu, akan ada konsekuensi yang mengerikan—aku sedang membicarakan tentang siksa neraka—jika dia punya.

Omong-omong, sampai di mana aku?

Oh benar. Aku menjelaskan bahwa aku telah mengambil keputusan yang tegas bahwa Baekhyun Byun adalah gadis yang, sayangnya tidak akan pernah aku tiduri. Dan aku baik-baik saja dengan itu. Sungguh.

Dan aku hampir saja percaya pada diriku sendiri.

Sampai dia muncul di pintuku.

Ya Tuhan.

Baekhyun memakai kacamata. Dengan jenis bingkai yang gelap. Versi perempuan dari Clark Kent. Kacamata itu akan terlihat culun dan tidak menarik untuk kebanyakan wanita. Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Pada batang hidung kecilnya, ditambah bulu mata yang indah, dengan rambut yang di sanggul sedikit longgar, secara keseluruhan sangatlah seksi.

Saat ia mulai bicara, pikiranku tiba-tiba penuh dengan segala macam fantasi guru-seksi yang pernah kualami. Mereka bermain dalam pikiranku tepat di sebelah pustakawati yang seakan terkekang secara seksual, tapi sebenarnya nymphomania yang mem

akai pakaian kulit dan borgol.

Sementara semua ini terjadi di kepalaku, ia masih bicara. Apa sebenarnya yang dia katakan?

Aku memejamkan mata agar tidak menatap bibir berkilauannya. Sehingga aku benar-benar dapat memproses kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya,

"...ayah bilang kau bisa membantuku dengan itu." Dia berhenti dan menatapku penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku, perhatianku terpecah. Kau ingin duduk dan bicara sekali lagi?" Tanyaku, suaraku tak pernah mengkhianati gairah yang ada dalam diriku.

Sekali lagi, untuk para wanita di luar sana—ini fakta untuk kalian: Pria memikirkan hubungan seks pada otak mereka nyaris 24 jam sehari, 7 hari seminggu. Angka yang pasti adalah setiap 5,2 detik atau kurang lebih sekitar itu.

Intinya adalah, ketika kalian bertanya, "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam?" kami berpikir tentang bercinta denganmu di meja dapur. Ketika kalian memberitahu kami tentang film cengeng yang kalian tonton dengan pacar pekan lalu, kami berpikir tentang film porno yang dilihat di tv kabel tadi malam. Ketika kalian menunjukkan kepada kami tentang sepatu desainer yang dibeli di obral, kami berpikir betapa menyenangkannya kalau kaki itu berada di bahu kami.

Kupikir kalian ingin tahu. Jangan salahkan orang yang menyampaikannya.

Sebenarnya ini adalah suatu kutukan.

Secara pribadi, aku menyalahkan Adam. Ada seorang pria yang berada dalam posisi sangat baik dalam hidupnya. Berjalan-jalan dengan telanjang, seorang wanita cantik yang memenuhi segala hasratnya. Aku hanya berharap apel itu benar- benar lezat, karena Adam sungguh mengacaukannya untuk kami. Sekarang kami harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Atau dalam kasusku, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menginginkannya.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi di seberang mejaku, dan melipat kakinya.

Jangan melihat kakinya, jangan melihat kakinya.

Terlambat.

Kakinya kencang, putih, dan halus yang terlihat seperti sutra. Aku menjilat bibir dan memaksa mataku menatap wajahnya.

"Jadi," Baekhyun mulai lagi, "Aku telah menyusun portofolio pada sebuah perusahaan pemrograman, Genesis. Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang perusahaan itu?"

"Samar-samar." Aku menjawab, menatap kertas-kertas di mejaku untuk membendung aliran gambar tidak senonoh yang suaranya memanggil dari pikiran menyimpangku.

Aku seorang yang sangat sangat nakal. kalian pikir Baekhyun akan menghukumku jika aku mengatakan padanya betapa nakalnya aku?

Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Mereka membukukan laba sebelum pajak sebesar tiga juta dollar pada kuartal terakhir." Katanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan, tapi itu menunjukkan mereka memiliki pijakan yang solid. Mereka masih kecil, tapi itu adalah bagian dari apa yang menjadikannya bagus. Para programernya muda dan lapar. Rumornya, mereka mempunyai ide-ide yang akan membuat Nintendo Wii terlihat lebih mirip Atari. Dan mereka punya otak untuk mewujudkannya. Apa yang tidak mereka miliki adalah modal."

Dia berdiri dan bersandar di atas mejaku untuk memberikan sebuah berkas. Aku diserang oleh aroma manis seperti bunga. Lezat, memikat—bukan seperti parfum yang nenek-nenek pakai yang praktis membuat kalian tersedak ketika berpapasan dengannya di kantor pos.

Aku memiliki keinginan untuk menenggelamkan wajahku ke rambutnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Tapi aku menolak dan membuka berkas sebagai gantinya.

"Aku telah menunjukkan apa yang aku punya Mr. Park...eh ayahmu, dia mengatakan padaku untuk menjelaskan ini padamu, dia pikir salah satu dari klienmu—"

"Alphacom." aku mengangguk.

"Benar, dia pikir Alphacom akan tertarik."

Aku melihat pekerjaan yang dia lakukan sejauh ini. Ini bagus. Rinci dan informatif tapi terfokus. Perlahan-lahan, otakku—yang ada diatas bahuku—mulai berpindah fokus. Jika ada satu topik yang memiliki harapan untuk mengeluarkanku dari pikiran tentang seks, itu adalah pekerjaan. Sesuatu yang bagus. Aku pasti bisa mencium potensi di sini.

Ini tidak beraroma selezat Baekhyun Byun, tapi mendekati.

"Ini bagus Baekhyun, sangat bagus, aku pasti bisa menjual ini untuk Suho. Dia adalah CEO Alphacom."

Matanya sedikit menyipit. "Tapi, kau akan memasukkan aku ke dalam tim, kan?"

Aku menyeringai. "Tentu saja, apa aku terlihat seperti tipe orang yang butuh mencuri proposal orang lain?"

Dia memutar matanya dan tersenyum. Kali ini, aku tidak bisa berpaling.

"Tidak, tentu saja bukan Mr. Park. Aku tidak bermaksud mengartikan...Itu hanya...kau tahu...hari pertama."

Aku memberi isyarat baginya untuk duduk kembali, dan dia menurut. "Well, aku akan mengatakan dari yang terlihat ini, kau menjalani hari pertama yang bagus. Dan, tolong, panggil saja Chanyeol."

Dia mengangguk. Aku bersandar di kursiku menilainya. Mataku memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak profesional. Aku tahu itu. Tapi kelihatannya aku tidak peduli.

"Jadi...merayakan pekerjaan baru, ya?" Aku bertanya mengacu pada komentarnya di Among hari Sabtu.

Dia menggigit bibir, dan celanaku mengetat saat milikku menggeliat dan mengeras—lagi. Kalau ini terus berlangsung aku akan mengalami blue balls* ketika aku sampai di rumah.

"Ya. pekerjaan baru." Dia mengangkat bahu kemudian mengatakan, "Aku menduga siapa kau, ketika kau menyebutkan siapa namamu dan nama perusahaanmu."

"Kau pernah dengar tentang aku?" Aku bertanya, benar-benar penasaran.

"Tentu. Kupikir hanya ada sedikit orang di bidang ini yang belum membaca tentang si anak emas dari Park, Lee and Oh di Busines Weekly...atau Korea Times Page Six untuk urusan itu."

Kata-kata terakhirnya mengacu pada kolom gosip di halaman yang aku sering muncul.

"Jika satu-satunya alasan kau mengabaikanku karena aku bekerja di sini," kataku "Aku akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri di meja ayahku dalam satu jam." Dia tertawa dan kemudian, dengan sedikit tersipu mewarnai pipinya, kate menjawab, "Tidak, itu bukan satu-satunya alasan." Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengingatkanku tentang cincin pertunangan yang hampir tidak terlihat. "Tapi, bukankah kau senang sekarang bahwa aku menolakmu? Maksudku, akan jadi lumayan canggung jika sesuatu terjadi diantara kita, bukankah begitu?"

Wajahku benar-benar serius saat aku mengatakan padanya, "Pasti akan sepadan."

Dia mengangkat alisnya dengan ragu. "Meskipun aku bekerja di bawahmu sekarang?"

Sekarang, ayolah—dia menjurus tepat ke arah sana, dan dia tahu itu. Bekerja di bawahku? Bagaimana mungkin aku mengabaikan kata-kata itu?

Namun aku hanya mengangkat alis, dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa lagi.

Dengan senyum liar aku bertanya padanya "Aku tidak membuatmu tidak nyaman, kan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi apakah kau memperlakukan semua karyawanmu dengan cara ini? Karena aku harus memberitahumu, kau membiarkan dirimu terbuka lebar untuk suatu gugatan."

Aku tidak bisa mencegah senyum dari bibirku. Dia mengejutkan. Tajam. Cepat. Aku harus berpikir sebelum aku berbicara dengannya.

Aku suka itu.

Aku menyukainya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memperlakukan semua karyawanku dengan cara ini. Belum pernah. Hanya satu, yang terus aku pikirkan sejak malam Minggu."

Ok, mungkin aku tidak memikirkan dia ketika threesome dengan si kembar. Tapi setidaknya sebagian benar.

"Kau tidak bisa diperbaiki," katanya dengan cara yang memberitahuku kalau dia berpikir aku manis.

Aku memiliki banyak hal, sayang. Manis bukanlah salah satunya.

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang kuinginkan, dan aku mengejarnya. Aku terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Kalian tidak akan pernah mendengar sebuah pernyataan yang lebih benar tentangku daripada itu. Tapi mari kita berhenti untuk sementara waktu di sini, OK? Jadi aku bisa memberi kalian gambaran lengkapnya.

Kalian tahu, ibuku, Dara, selalu menginginkan keluarga besar— lima, mungkin enam orang anak. Tapi Yoora enam tahun lebih tua dariku. Enam tahun mungkin terlihat tidak terlalu jauh untuk kalian, tapi untuk ibuku itu adalah seumur hidup. Ceritanya, setelah melahirkan Yoora, ibuku tidak bisa hamil lagi—tapi itu bukan karena kurang berusaha. "Infertilitas sekunder," mereka menyebutnya. Ketika kakakku berumur empat tahun, ibuku hampir menyerah pada harapan untuk mempunyai banyak anak.

Dan kemudian coba tebak? Aku lahir.

Kejutan.

Aku adalah bayi ajaib ibuku. Malaikat berharga yang berasal dari Tuhan. Harapan yang terkabul. Jawab atas doa-doanya. Dan dia bukan satu-satunya yang berpikir begitu. Ayahku sangat senang, bersyukur memilki anak yang lain—anak laki-laki. Dan Yoora— tahun-tahun sebelum menjadi si menyebalkan—senang sekali akhirnya mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki.

Aku adalah apa yang keluargaku inginkan dan tunggu selama lima tahun. Aku adalah pangeran kecil. Aku tidak mungkin berbuat salah. Segala yang kuinginkan pasti terkabul. Aku adalah yang paling tampan, yang paling cemerlang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lebih ramah, tidak ada yang lebih manis daripada aku. Aku dicintai melebihi kata-kata—dimanja dan juga dilayani.

Jadi, kalau kalian menganggap aku sombong? Egois? Manja? Kau mungkin benar. Tapi jangan marah padaku, ini bukan salahku. Aku adalah produk dari bagaimana aku di besarkan.

Sekarang karena pembicaraanku sudah keluar jalur—mari kembali ke kantorku. Bagian berikut ini adalah penting.

"Dan kupikir kau seharusnya tahu, aku menginginkanmu, Baekhyun."

Lihat bagaimana pipinya bersemu merah, sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya? Lihat bagimana wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, dan tatapannya bertemu dengan mataku kemudian memandang ke bawah lantai?

Aku mempengaruhinya, Baekhyun juga menginginkanku. Tapi dia melawannya. Tapi itu ada di sana. Aku bisa mendapatkannya. Aku bisa membawanya tepat kearah yang sangat dia inginkan.

Pengetahuan ini membuatku menahan erangan saat organ bawahku bereaksi sekuat tenaga. Aku ingin berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menciumnya sampai dia tidak bisa berdiri. Aku ingin menyelipkan lidahku di antara bibir ranumnya sampai lututnya lunglai. Aku ingin mengangkatnya. Melingkarkan kakinya dipinggangku. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan...

"Hai, Chan. Ada kemacetan lalu lintas di daerah Gangnam. Jika kau ingin mengadakan pertemuan jam empat, kau harus segera pergi."

Terima kasih Irena, cara yang bagus untuk merusak suasana, sekretaris yang mengagumkan—pemilihan waktu yang mengerikan.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya, bahunya kaku, punggungnya lurus. Dia mendekat ke arah pintu dan menolak untuk menatapku. "Jadi, terima kasih untuk waktumu Mr. Park. Kau...ah...beritahu aku kapan kau menginginkanku."

Aku mengangkat alisku penuh arti oleh kata-katanya. Aku suka dia tersipu—dan akulah orang yang melakukan ini padanya.

Masih menghindari kontak mata, dia menyeringai kecil. "Tentang

Alphacom dan Genesis. Beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan...apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan...apa...oh, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Sebelum dia keluar dari pintu, suaraku menghentikannya. " Baekhyun? "

Dia menoleh kearahku, matanya penuh tanya.

Aku menunjuk ke diriku sendiri. "Panggil saja Chanyeol."

Dia tersenyum, memulihkan dirinya sendiri. Kepercayaan diri alaminya kembali ke dalam matanya.

Kemudian matanya bertemu dengan tatapanku. "Benar, Aku akan bertemu denganmu nanti, Chanyeol,"

Setelah dia keluar dari pintu, aku bilang pada diriku sendiri, "Oh, ya. Ya, pasti."

Saat aku memeriksa tasku sebelum pergi ke pertemuan, aku menyadari ketertarikan ini—tidak, itu bukan kata yang cukup kuat— kebutuhan yang kumiliki pada Baekhyun Byun tidak akan hilang. Aku bisa berusaha dan melawannya, tapi aku hanya seorang pria, demi Tuhan. Dibiarkan tak terselesaikan, hasratku untuk Baekhyun bisa mengubah kantorku, tempat yang aku cintai, menjadi sebuah ruang penyiksaan dari frustasi seksual.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Jadi, aku punya tiga pilihan: aku bisa keluar dari pekerjaanku. Aku bisa membuat Baekhyun keluar dari pekerjaannya. Atau aku bisa membujuknya untuk berbagi satu malam yang sangat menyenangkan denganku. Kedua belah pihak melampiaskan hasrat masing-masing —Persetan dengan konsekuensinya.

Tebakan mana yang akan kupilih?

 ** _TBC_**

Blue balls: istilah yang digunakan untuk rasa nyeri atau ketidaknyamanan di testis yang terjadi ketika seorang pria terangsang secara seksual tanpa ejakulasi.

Blue balls: istilah yang digunakan untuk rasa nyeri atau ketidaknyamanan di testis yang terjadi ketika seorang pria terangsang secara seksual tanpa ejakulasi.

so. Next ... ?????


End file.
